Fields Of Gold
by Nicconi
Summary: Hetalia AU szöszgyűjtemény. – "Majd hogyha rólunk olvasol néhány sort a történelemben, hogy mi volt itt; dús földek és ezer vihar meg áradás – még kihallod talán dobok riadt rémületét, s kegyetlen, rongy napjaink mélyeiből feltör tán egy vad kacagás…"


_Lovino Vargas/Antonio Fernández Carriedo_

 _Lovino csak győzni szeretett volna, soha nem gondolta, hogy még egy idegesítő spanyollal is számolnia kell._

* * *

Éjfél

* * *

Lovino Vargas bódultan nézett fel az óriási digitális kijelzőre, amin két számjegy volt látható. _2:1.  
_ Kiáltozó, éneklő és táncoló emberek sziluettjei mosódtak össze, a háttérben az olasz himnuszt játszották, azonban a fiú ezzel mit sem törődött, ő csak a számokat figyelte: nem akart hinni a szemének. A folyamatos vereségek valamint a csalódottság keserű íze után végre le tudták győzni legnagyobb ellenfelüket, a címvédő spanyol válogatott csapatát. Tudta, hogy ez mekkora öröm és büszkeség Olaszország számára, amit már évek óta nem ízlelhettek meg. Szinte érezni lehetett, amint a hatalmas torinói stadionban lévő hazai szurkolók feszülten várják a meccs végeredményét, majd a győzelem pillanatában mámorosan üvöltve, zöld, fehér és piros színű trikolórt lengettek a magasba.  
Az olasznak is sokat számított ez a mérkőzés, de nem csak azért, mert győztek, hanem mert _őt_ verték meg. Magát a nagyképű Antonio Fernández Carriedót, a válogatott legjobb- és legnagyobb becsben tartott játékosát, aki pontosan abban a másodpercben küldött egy szívtipró mosolyt a nevét kiáltozó fiatal lányok társasága felé.  
Lovino ezt a jelenetet foga csikorgatásával valamint szeme forgatásával díjazta. _Hogy lehet ez az idióta ennyire pökhendi, még akkor is, mikor már tudja, hogy elvesztette a küzdelmet?_ Tette fel magának a kérdést újra meg újra, azonban a válasz sehogy sem akart megérkezni. (Nem volt féltékeny, szó sincs róla! Egyszerűen csak idegesítette mindaz, amit Antonio képviselt.)  
– Lovino! – hallotta meg aztán azt az akcentussal vegyített lágy hangot, melytől mindig kellemes bizsergés járta át egész testét – nem mintha ezt valaha is bevallotta volna valakinek, különösen nem Antoniónak.  
A spanyolnak már akkor fülig ért a szája, mikor elindult felé, megérkezése pillanatában pedig szenvedélyesen átölelte az olasz derekát, fejét a fiú sötétbarna hajzuhatagába fúrta, és mélyen beleszagolt a frissen mosott, ám az eddigi erőfeszítésektől mégis izzadságcseppekkel borított fürtökbe.  
– Gratulálok! Megcsináltátok!  
– M-megmondtam hogy győzni fogunk! Most pedig szállj le rólam! – felelte, miközben ellökte magától a magasabbikat. Keresztbe tette a kezét, majd felfuvalkodottan emelte magasba az orrát. Bár idegesnek akart látszani, Antonio szerint úgy nézett ki, mint egy durcás kisgyerek, aki nem kapta meg az utolsó cukorkát. Ezt pedig inkább édesnek, mintsem megfélemlítőnek találta.  
– Valóban… Úgy látszik, most az egyszer mi húztuk a rövidebbet, nem igaz? – Tört ki önfeledt nevetésben a spanyol, miközben tarkóját vakargatta zavarában, amit nemsokára egy gyengéd mosoly váltott fel. – De azért örülök nektek. Megérdemeltétek a győzelmet.  
– Még szép, te kretén! Ti pedig megérdemeltétek végre a vereséget! Már így is túl nagy volt az arcod, úgyhogy talán most visszavettél belőle! – jött a válasz egy kicsit talán túl hevesen.  
– Most miért vagy ilyen kis gonosz, _Lovi?_ Összetöröd a szívem! – tette kezét a mellkasára, a drámaibb hatás elérése érdekében, azonban csak annyi történt, hogy újfent lehordták.  
Az olasz fortyogott a dühtől, és mindennél jobban szerette volna képen törölni a másikat ott, abban a pillanatban. _Mégis hogy képzeli, hogy csak úgy előáll valami becenévvel, ennek tetejében pedig egy ekkora hülyeséggel? Még hogy Lovi! Próbáljon meg ismét így hívni, és esküszöm, kitekerem a nyakát!_  
Már azon volt, hogy mindezt a másik fejéhez vágja, azonban minden akaratereje szertefoszlott mikor Antonio közelebb lépett hozzá, a füléhez hajolt, majd mély, reszelős hangon belesúgott valamit. Ezután pedig mintha mi sem történt volna, immáron védjegyévé vált vigyorával az arcán elhagyta a pályát.  
Lovino gerincén végigfutott a hideg, megborzongott, arca pedig még percekkel az eset után is olyan piros volt, mint egy paradicsom. Akármennyire is szeretett volna valamiféle ésszerű magyarázatot találni az előbb hallottakra, az üzenet és annak mögöttes jelentése teljesen egyértelmű volt:  
 _– Ma este éjfélkor a hotelszobámban várlak. Szeretném, ha kettesben is megünnepelnénk a győzelmedet…_

 _…_

 _2014\. 05. 05. - 05. 07._


End file.
